Flash Back to Earth Part: 2
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: continued from part one


The next part to Flash back to Earth

Recommended to read the first part!

Obi-wan and Tracy were in training session. He tried as much as possible to teach her the basic ways of the force. They were in a nearby gym. It was quite long with a good sized width. And the room was big enough to do the many flips and things of that sort. 

"Remember, always stay focused but relaxed." Obi-wan said running with her around the gym.

"Well, what… about… tiring?"

"Ignore it. Let the force flow through you." 

When those words hit his mouth, it reminded him of the temple. But what was worse, would he ever complete his jedi training? Would this mean never going home? He slowed to a stop. "That's enough." he called. Tracy stopped and jogged toward him.

"Is everything alright?"

"No." He leant against the wall, "I'm worried I'll never see home again, or Master, or any of my friends. I'll miss the cold air of space and… just everything I ever knew."

"Obi-wan, I wish I could help. I really don't know what your home is like. You never told me."

He stared at her for the moment. And at that time they were connected, for life."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was morning. The air was soggy and the sun was dimmed by clouds. Mojo made breakfast. A classic form of eggs and bacon. Qui-gon was quite thankful for of the help and comfort.

"So, Jedi Master, what help do you need?"

"My main objective is to find Obi-wan."

"The boy who zapped out of thin air?"

"You saw?"

"Yes, the boy was transported into another time."

"I thought that was only ledgend?"

"I will give you transporter and ship if you take me back to Coruscant. Deal?" Such a jumpy conversation, but Qui-gon didn't hesitate. Immediately he agreed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I know you'll some how get back. I mean I like you here but, well, you know what I mean."

Obi-wan looked down to the ground sadly. He realized so many things at once. It became harder to decipher them. To be polite he gave a compliment, "Ah… you did well today."

She smirked, "Thanks. I have a question. What's that little thing on your belt the you carried around?"

He gazed at her and then shook his head, "Oh, the lightsaber."

"That's what they call it?"

"Yeah. It's a weapon used by Jedi."

"Can I have one or make one?"

"You can't make one without the certain crystals needed."

"I know you're not trying show your feelings. Stop hiding and tell me. Talk to me."

"You know, I do get my stuborness from Master."

"Who is he?"

"Master Qui-gon Jinn," he chuckled for a second, "we've been through a lot together. I just turned 13 when he took me as his apprentince. It was my birthday. And unlike most Jedi Masters, he gives me a river stone. After many times though, that one stone helped me through the most difficult situations. Yet, soon after, I betr… betrayed him." When he said those words it hurt him. The feeling was so powerful, he had to change the subject. "How about you, um… how do you get along with people?"

"Not much. Just be myself and talk. Get to know them."

"It seems so simple. I never really got to know you."

"I was born here in New York, New York. I had moved to California then moved back here. And by the way, nice try by changing the subject."

Obi-wan grew a slight red. Figuring that she wasn't a Jedi, he thought he could fool her. "Yes, I know."

Silence fell between them. They had not a word or glance, until they got home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mojo had the transporter ready.

"Now remember, you only have 24 hours. Don't waist time. It's the last of the energy I have."

Qui-gon nodded. He looked at the attached wrist system pressed in the code 4-21-25-5-4-00. The bright zipping light, made him disappear. 

Qui-gon reappeared in the past but the wrong year. He could tell by the lack of bond. Already, 2 min had gone by. Each second making him worry more. This time he pressed 7-27-20-6-3-00. When he flashed back in time again, still no bond. Time was racing against him. It seemed that each moment was shorter. About 2 and a half hours went by until he finally felt the presence of his Padawan. 

When he stepped out onto the streets, everyone backed away. They thought of him as some lunitic. Even at that, Qui-gon strode on, igorning whispers. All in which was exactly what he expected, difference.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first words that came out of Tracy's mouth, "How can I help?"

Obi-wan didn't really care all that much what she said. But out of pure hope he found the presence of Qui-gon. All his feelings lift spontaniously. "Master's here!"

He raced out the door without a good by or anything. Tracy, just smiled.

Out on the streets Obi-wan looked everywhere. It was hard to find him here. So many people around caused confusion. 

******** 

Time had passed drastically. Niether found each other and despare ran through. Obi-wan looked at a clock. He sighed figuring that it was a phonie hope. When he stepped up onto the top step of the apartment building he was staying in, Obi-wan looked around one last time. And to his surprise, Qui-gon was there. A tremendous grin was slapped on his face. He ran toward him. 

Qui-gon was looking around until he felt a hug. He looked down, "Obi-wan?"

His Padawan look up at him with that same grin, "It's so good to see an actual person from my time." He let go, "I'm staying at a friends house. It's right down the street here."

Obi-wan led him through the many people. They walked onto the steps and went through the door. Tracy was waiting there for them.

"Obi-wan, over here." She called. He looked straight at her giving the satisfaction she was looking for in him.

"Tracy, Qui-gon. Qui-gon, Tracy."

They both shook hands. "Nice to meet you Tracy."

"Nice to meet you too. Can I invite you to dinner?"

Qui-gon looked at the timer. "Alright. But we have to leave very soon."

***********

They were sitting at the table eating KFC. 

"So, Obi-wan what happened?" Qui-gon said erasing the silence.

"I just was going to lean on whatever I happened to hit, when I suddenly was transported from there to here."

Qui-gon nodded. Silence fell, but was filled with a great feeling of joy from one person, Obi-wan. Tracy couldn't help but smile. 

"Obi-wan, I am afraid we'll have to leave tomorrow morning. Early."

"Yes, Master."

Tracy asked, "Why do answer like that?"

Qui-gon and Obi-wan went to speak at the same time, "Go ahead you tell her, Obi-wan."

"It's a matter of respect toward a Jedi Master."

Qui-gon added to those words, "In return we give him the respect back."

"Oh, so it's a respected relationship. Like Father and son."

Obi-wan replied, "Yes." He looked at Qui-gon, "Basically."

Obi-wan finished last. "May I take your plates?"

"It's okay, Obi-wan," Tracy said, "I have got to clean up. And besides I'm sure you two have some things to talk about." She took the plates and walked into the kitchen.

Obi-wan started, "How did you even get here?"

"Let's just say that I owe a debt to a friend."

"When do we have to be back?"

Qui-gon looked at the watch, "We have 8 hours and 37 min exactly."

"I can't go back or come back ever again, can I?"

"No. Not this time."

Obi-wan remembered the betrayle before, "I'm going back. I promise." The look of sorry for things that had happened in the past.

"I know you won't let me down ever again, Padawan. And I am sure you need your rest. We have to get up extra early tomorrow."

Obi-wan headed off to the guest room. Since Qui-gon insisted he'll take the couch.

**********

It was late at night. Obi-wan woke. He was going for a drink when he noticed an empty room. Tracy was gone. He didn't seem to worry, too much. The faucet ran but Qui-gon didn't budge. Obi-wan thought to himself _I have to get her something real special. But what?_

Suddenly the idea popped up in his head. Obi-wan rushed out the door without a sound. 

Tracy was out looking for something as a suvenier from her time. "I know."

Obi-wan went to get himself a belt. It would have to do till he can get a new one. He found one with a perfect size.

**********

It was about 4 a.m. in the morning. They both saw each other walk in, but niether one cared to notice each of their presences. They split ways into the rooms and went to sleep.

**********

It was an hour later when Qui-gon woke Obi-wan. "It's time to go."

Obi-wan squinted his eyes, "Already? I'm wore out."

"It wasn't my fault you both left last night." 

Obi-wan got up, "Well, I can't leave without a goodbye." He woke her up.

He felt ashamed that she could get up easily, but not him, "You coming with us?"

She nodded.

They left the building. Obi-wan was happy to be in his own clothes again. He could relax. Five buildings down passed two other streets Tracy, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan slipped into a back alley. Qui-gon typed in the code for home, and a light blue hole appeared. Obi-wan stopped and turned toward Tracy. 

"Here. I got this for you. Sort of."

"First, you open mine."

Obi-wan took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was pictures of many sites. There were parks, places, ect.

"You know, this will be very special to me. It's once and a life time oportunity. Now open mine."

When Tracy opened it and looked inside, there was his lightsaber, a belt to hang it on, and a note.

Obi-wan specified, "Can't read the note til I leave."

"Yes, Master."

Surprised by the words, he felt much pride.

"I hope you enjoy living as a hidden Jedi, Padawan."

He turned toward Qui-gon who was looking at him strangly. Obi-wan walked into the portal, followed by Qui-gon. The blue light disappeared behind them. 

Tracy immediately opened the letter:

__

Dear Tracy,

Remember patience, respect, and humility.

You are a Jedi, forever in my heart and yours.

Don't forget that, my Padwan learner. 

Sincerely,

Obi-wan Kenobi

She said to herself, "I won't forget, Master, I Promise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Obi-wan was back in the same state. Hurt, but this time, satisfied. He met Mojo who had their Meridian Crusier ready for lift off.

"You keep promise, Jedi Master?" Mojo said.

"Yes, you can come along with us back home."

Obi-wan was going to fly the ship to Coruscant. On the way, Qui-gon sat in the Copilot seat. 

"What was that all about?"

"What all about?"

"You and Tracy."

"I was teaching her everything I know. She has great powers in the force. But I also got a taste of what it's like in your shoes. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you in the past."

"It's alright."

"No, Master. It isn't. It was my fault. I shouldn't have did the things I did. And Tracy was right. You are like a father to me. A great one."

"I am very proud to have you as my apprentince. And From the looks of it, you're going to need a new lightsaber and a belt. You're a kind person Obi-wan. And that's a good enough apology to me."

The traveled on talking about each others situation.

As for Mojo, he went and found his fellow family members in the lower levels of Coruscant.

I hope you enjoyed!

J J J

__


End file.
